1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a high-frequency electronic connector. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a high-frequency electronic connector designed and assembled by the utilization of a insulating main body, a terminal module and at least one metal shielding plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the volume of information transmitted between most of the electronic devices has been increasing, in order to provide more friendly experience to users, the speed of information transmission between the electronic devices is accordingly increased. In order to allow the users to transmit a large volume of electronic information within an even shorter period of time, in addition to increasing the paths for transmitting electronic signals between the electronic devices, a common method adopted nowadays is to increase the frequency of the electronic signals transmitted between the electronic devices. However, under the trend of minimization of the electronic devices, the high-frequency signals are likely to cause crosstalk, causing the high-frequency electronic signals originally transmitted to generate noises. Therefore, under the situation that the frequency of the electronic signals mutually transmitted between different electronic devices is continuously increased, the adverse effect to the high-frequency electronic signals by the connector also should be considered when the high-frequency electronic signals pass through the connector. Consequently, the reason adverse to the transmission of the high-frequency electronic signals should be controlled or appropriate methods should be adopted to reduce the substantial influence, such that the high-frequency electronic signals can be completely transmitted between the electronic devices.
A general high-frequency electronic connector utilizes a metal shell to cut off the interference of the electromagnetic waves inside and outside the high-frequency electronic connector, and a conducting terminal to conduct the high-frequency noise inside the high-frequency electronic connector to the grounding circuit, so as to reduce the adverse effect of the high-frequency noise to the transmission of the high-frequency electronic signals.
Reference is made to FIGS. 1-2. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view showing an electrical connector according to Taiwan patent No. M440572. FIG. 2 is a partially perspective view of the electrical connector of FIG. 1. FIGS. 1-2 disclose a electrical connector A, an upper socket B, a lower socket C, a plurality of electrical contacts D, a conducting plate E, a third base plate F, a grounding common part G and two complementary electrical components H (i.e., connectors which can dock with the upper socket B and the lower socket C). In this Taiwan patent reference, the upper socket B and the lower socket C of the electrical connector A are independent of each other, and the complementary electrical components H can match with one of the sockets selectively. Since the upper socket B and the lower socket C are two connectors independent of each other, the upper socket B and the lower socket C can transmit independent high-frequency electronic signals respectively with the complementary electrical component H.
When the upper socket B, the lower socket C and the complementary electrical components H are used to transmit high-frequency electronic signals, the high-frequency electronic signals are transmitted from the electrical contacts D to the third base plate F, and the grounding route of the conducting plate E is electrically connected to the grounding circuit of the third base plate F. In Taiwan patent No. M440572, in order to avoid the interference of the electromagnetic waves respectively produced by the upper socket B and the lower socket C during the transmission of signals, the grounding common part G is disposed between the upper socket B and the lower socket C, as shown in FIG. 2.
However, although this method can cut off the interference of the electromagnetic waves between the upper socket B and the lower socket C in the electrical connector A, this design does not have the suppression effect to the electromagnetic interference among the electrical contacts D inside a single connector, especially with respect to those electrical contacts D aligned in opposite positions. When the electrical contacts D are aligned in opposite positions, the distance between the electrical contacts D are decreased, and the part of material parallel with each other is increased, thus easily resulting in the mutual electromagnetic interference. The prior art cannot solve this long existing technical problem in the industry. Furthermore, the design and structure of the electrical connector A are complicated, and the notch connected by the conducting plate E and the grounding common part G is designed in the shape of serration. Such a design leads to a complicated manufacturing and machining process, which is disadvantageous to automatic mass production, and thus needs to be improved.